1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle, a vehicle control device, and a vehicle manufacturing method, and in particular, to a vehicle, a vehicle control device, and a vehicle manufacturing method that can ameliorate a rolling sensation that is felt by visual information.
2. Related Art
When a vehicle travels while turning, rolling motion is generated by the working of centrifugal force, and the steering of the driver who feels the rolling sensation is affected by the rolling motion. In order to ameliorate the rolling sensation, it has been thought to increase the roll rigidity and decrease the rolling by making the spring constant of the suspension high, or the like. However, by increasing the roll rigidity, the comfort of the ride in a state of usual traveling deteriorates.
In order to overcome this problem, a vehicle is proposed that ameliorates the comfort of the ride as follows: in a state of traveling while turning, the twist amount of the stabilizer is promptly adjusted to a target twist amount that is determined in accordance with the lateral acceleration, and the rolling is decreased. In a state of straight traveling, by gradually changing the twist amount of the stabilizer to a neutral twist amount at which substantially equal restoring forces can be supplied to the left and right wheels, shock-like vibrations in the rolling direction that are caused by control for maintaining the neutral state are suppressed (Japanese Patent No. 2553861).
Further, a device has been proposed that makes the apparent roll angle seem small by, when rolling occurs, displaying the shape of a visible edge, that is displayed on a liquid crystal panel at the front windshield, at an incline in the direction opposite to the direction of occurrence of the rolling (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-262956).
However, in a case of adjusting the twist amount of the stabilizer as described above, a mechanism for actively controlling the twist amount of the stabilizer is needed. Further, in a case of displaying the visible edge at an incline in the direction opposite to the direction of the occurrence of rolling, the rolling direction and the roll angle must be computed, and therefore, there is the problem that control is complex.